School Rumble Revelations
by Lord Jagganath
Summary: its about shuuji and his friends... harima and his loves, tenma and her crew, itoko and her life..., soon an updateMain Posting http:www.wannabefansubs.infotenmaindex.php?showtopic1471


Story is set 5years from their time in year 2

"Yakumo-Neechan… what can I say…. She is so beautiful…."

Shuuji now understands the rigours of being an adolescent in love.

It's been 5 years since his brother, Harima Kenji had started going out with her, yet he can't shed his feelings he had for her.

Another thing he couldn't comprehend is Kenji's monkey lifestyle. He is going out with a halfy, Eri Sawachika, as well, which is utterly wrong!

In his opinion, that is. One man to a woman, I say!

The worst part is, Yakumo-neechan and the halfy don't seem to mind the arrangement, and they seem to like it as well! ( …….)

"It's just like a harem game!" exclaimed Tayashi, as they were walking to their p.e class. (Tayashi is Shuuji's bosom buddy, or so Tayashi thinks.)

"Cut it out, will you! It's nothing like that! And don't go shouting about 'at in school! As it is I have a reputation due to Aniki's actions and you needn't compound it further."

Pretty strong words to hear from a 17 year old, eh? Regardless of his words, he actually loves his brother a lot and would be willing to do anything for him.

Even if Shuuji disagrees with some of Kenji's actions.

"Hachoooo!" A **lone** mangaka had sneezed in an undisclosed location, with two assistants pulling out tissues and proceeded to wipe him down.

"Hmm, spring is near….." stated Assistant Y.

"It's time for LOVE, babies!" squealed Assistant E.

"Aye Aye, the cherry blossom's showing already", said he.

Thus is the life of a budding mangaka, which revolves about two beautiful women who WANT him, and he wants them both too. ("….")

"_What am I to do now? Why are my feelings so? Can't I get over this soon?"_ thought Shuuji as he was walking back from school.

Confused over whether his thoughts were pure or otherwise, he thought of the time he snuck over to Yakumo-nee chan's place and even spent a night beside her under the pretext that he ran away from home.

Admittedly he was much younger then, hence purer thoughts, and also, Yakumo-neechan hadn't met aniki at the time, nor was she thinking of him in anyway.

"_Come to think of it, why did Neechan get together with aniki anyway? What drew her to him...?"_

: SMACK:

"HEY! What was that back slap for, Carmen-sempai! You gave me such a fright!"

"Haha! You knew it was me! What are you thinking so deeply about, Little Shuuji? Still thinking of your many girlfriends?"

"Sempai! It's not like that! And what are you doing in the neighbourhood at this hour? Your home is on the opposite side of town!"

Carmen Toshida, an upperclassman and also shuuji's mentor of sorts, visits him occasionally, and makes dinner for him when she tutors him.

"Eeeh? Why can't I visit my favourite tutee and pay him a visit at times, outside of tutorial hours?.. And perhaps make him dinner too, since he's living all alone, poor boy?" :p

"I say sempai! I really appreciate you doing this, but….."

"WHAT 'but' my boy! Come on, these groceries are heavy, help me and we'll get dinner ready!"

Really, she can be real pushy at times, but she is a life saver in many ways too, thought Shuuji with a smile on his face_. I feel at times she is like my sister than just an upperclassman, or a friend from school._

(Clearly he has no other sibling than Kenji, and let's not start with Itoko, both of whom are not exactly the most conducive people to nurture a sophisticated mind)

The 8x6 ft bed was a tangled mess of bodies and cast-off clothes; yes it was a busy night. Out of the stupor of slumber, awoke a mysterious power, a goddess of war with her silky black hair and her soft white skin.

"Up Sasakura! It's time for school!"

"But Itoko-chan! It's six in the morning, and class is not until ten. Besides I am the art teacher and there is no art until the afternoon…."

"Yeah yeah, but we have to send, Yukari-tan and Nyamo-chan to school in the next prefecture. The drinking party last night got out of hand and you know how they can't hold their alcohol …."

"Yes yes… I know all of that, luv, but last night was sure fun!"

"Yeah right! We're gonna hit our 30s' soon and we are still acting like frat girls! It's time to settle down…. Argghhh look what you had made me say! Now get up and help me with Nyamo here and get her decently dressed for school!"

"Hai hai, there's no need to get your pantsu's bunched up early in the morning"

"Oh yes, that's the way, Keanu baby, give IT to me!" whooped Yukari in her sleep.

"Maybe we should neuter this one later….." quipped Sasakura.

"….."

"Ok ok I am on to it, help me with a leg here……."

Transmission started 0900 hours JST

"Harima Hario, mangaka extraordinaire, presents……. FIGHTING Gakoen! A new manga genre of school days, romance and lots of parodies! Coming out in GENKI HUMP magazine starting……"

"That's one loud poster, isn't it Yakumo?"

"But that's the one we designed together, Eri-chan…."

"Ha hah! Yes, that's why it's loud! WE did it! Now we'll be able to beat that stupid red tailless dog from the past…."

"But everyone loves Pokaenon, and Kunio Kunioishi is … well a prolific mangaka, his manga has been running for over 50 years. We just started though…"

"That's why we start now, and make beat that red dog to the dust!"

"You still are competitive, aren't you Eri-chan? Just like in school.."

"Of course! If I didn't love you as well I woud have fought tooth and nail for him."

"Hmm, that's true. I would have done the same if I didn't feel the same for you……"

"RIGHT! Now lets finish our shopping and then we'll cook something delicious for his lunch, 'kay!"

"Yeah, let's do so….."

Transmission end

"Did you receive that message, my lady?"

"Yes, loud and clear, Captain Takano! I am glad they are happy. Now let us head for base. The Doll Chest needs a complete overhaul. Set coordinates now, Kentarou-san! Fill the ballast tanks, Nishimoto-san! We go ten fathoms lower!"

"HAI, Admiral Tsukamoto!"

I will protect them, oh yes I will!

"I am coming in! hey shuu-chan, there's no one here, although it says Tsukamoto's residence' where are the tsukamotos?"

"Well, both are working elsewhere and since aniki is the younger tsukamoto's boyfriend, I get to stay here and take care of the place"

"Ah… so you still have a crush on your "Aniki's" girl?"

"eto…. WHAT! No nothing of that sort! Perish the thought! I used to but it isn't like that now! And how did the topic come about?"

"Hai hai … by the way, why do you still get jumpy when I talk about that subject?"

A slipper flies across the hall.

"Ok ok , so let's get to work! Don't worry your sempai will take good care of you. Is curry rice ok for dinner?"

Shuuji nodded his head, smiling as he did so. He thought of the Ooji-Curry-Consumption index Dr. Tenma (no, really!) came up with a few years ago. He didn't know of anyone with such a fetish for curry as Karasuma-san., tenma's boyfriend. It made for some real hilarious times and at times, trying times for Tenma.

: DONG DONG DONG: The massive temple bell rang.

(Don't ask me why, it's the Tsukamoto's place any way.)

_Who could be visiting at this hour_?_, it's nearly 6 in the evening_. He went to the front gate and opened it. Next thing he knew, he found himself on the floor embraced by a brunette. At first he thought she was a cosplayer. On closer inspection it was his cousin Kotoko, Itoko's younger sister. (Their parents must be prolific, because she is younger than shuuji by two years)

"Onii-chan! You said you'd make me a sword and shield to go with the costume I am to use for my class play. So when are you going to do it…?"

"ahh Koto-chan, get off me, I'll suffocate,…. I'll do it in good time, after all your play is not for another month and a half. And would you please refrain from crushing my ribs every time we meet..."

"But onii-chan, I like you too much that if I don't see you for a few days, I feel very lonely…"

"…" (Don't tell me she has a bro-com…. (Brother Complex))

"Ara ara, what is this…. Koto-chan! Long time no see! And what is that cute red costume you be wearing?"

"Yo Carmen-chan! This costume is for my class play. I play a character called Scimitar who is a warrior out on a quest. You could say it's similar to the "Travels to the east" with a slight twist, warriors fight to become head monk in a shrine far east."

"Ooooo, nice story…. I'll be there when you do the play 'kay?"

"It'd be great! So Onii-chan, don't forget to take Carmen-chan along ok!"

In a mock-sinister voice "and the sword and shield had better be done by Friday"

"Bye!" Cheerily she exited the compound and to the main road

"She sure has a lot of energy, eh, Shuuji-chan?

"hmmph,… she sure does…. "_Just like aniki and Itoko-Nee_.

:HACHOO: itoko sneezed as she sat in Nyamo-chan's car, heading for a singles club.

_The flu season must be coming soon._

"Gesuindheit" blessed Nyamo.

"waaa! Nyamo- chan can actually speak another language! How did you learn German?"

"It was part of my minor, yukari, and I believe that you don't know what it means."

"Yeah yeah! Enough already, with your crappy Tokyo U Phys.Ed diploma!"

As they argued in front, two tired teachers slumbered in the peaceful rear end of the car. One a talented art teacher, the other, a woman to die for. (Literally). They were once called "the Spirits of Charon" in high school. Nobody would believe that if they could see their sleeping faces, bathed in the neon lights of the drinking district.

"No more, I can't eat any more……" mumbled sasakura.

"……"

The hull rang out as a huge cannonball glanced off the Doll Chest.

"Who in their right mind would use cannonballs during this current age?" wondered second-mate Nara out loud.

"Pirates!" shouted Admiral Tsukamoto."Get the LEG MASTERS OUT! Captain Karasuma, pilot your usual Cognac XO, Captain Takano pilots the X-Dry Gin and the rest to battle stations." Turns to Takano and karasuma, "Good luck and take care!"

"Always on my mind, love, always!"

"Of course Tenma my friend…."

Oops. :Pause:

"Aye Aye Admiral Tsukamoto!" they shout in unison before rushing to their machines.

Second-mate Nishimoto signals "the pirates have started to use their own leg masters, prepare for an intense battle. What our next mode of action, Admiral Tsukamoto?"

"We'll use the BATTLE MODE, so BRACE yourselves, Gentlemen!"

Admiral Tsukamoto then proceeds to untie her pigtails and puts them into twin pony tails high up on her head, her BATTLE MODE.

"LETS DO THIS!"

"AYE AYE Admiral!"

"Meow!"

Shuuji had just entered the kitchen for a midnight snack, when Iori, the household cat, had wound himself round shuuji's legs.

"Yes iori, I love you too, are you hungry?"

"Meow!"

_Damn I wish I could understand what he said. If only Aniki were here, he'd know what Iori was saying._

"Do you always talk to your cat at midnight, or if this a first…"

"AHHHH, Carmen-sempai! How long were you standing there? And WHY are you still here, you said that you'd let yourself out…."

"And what, leave poor ol' you alone 'ere, no way jose. Tonight I bunk with you!"

_WTF is she trying to do…_

"Sempai, I do not think that is such a good idea, a boy and a girl cannot stay together at such an hour…. people might think odd things…"

"So, you want 'onee-chan' to teach you some "special acrobatic tricks"?

"Eh?... WHAT!"

"Just kidding! I'd never do such a thing, luv. I'm such a tease, aren't I? I bet you were thinking nasty things just now… Shuuji no ecchi!"

"SEMPAI! Arrghhh! ….."

"hehehe, ok let's go to bed, I'll take the upstairs couch, OK?"

"……As you please….. Oyasemi then"

"oyasemi, little Shuuji!"

_O'lord, how much longer, o'lord, how much longer will this torture last._

(Torture? You are one lucky bastard, you idiot! - author edit)

"Tones, tones, ah here they are!"

The troika were shopping for manga supplies at midnight in Aikhabara. (Why at midnight, only Hario knows.)

Flanking Harima, Eri and Yakumo winked at each other, sending a coded message. Harima being Harima didn't notice any thing, for all he could think about was getting new nibs for his tablet pen. How thick can anyone get…?

Shopping complete, they headed for their apartment on the outskirts of the town.

Once in the apartment,

: Thump:

: push:

Harima found himself on their bed, when the two girls pounced on him, proceeding to rip his clothes off and then make my…. (Oops :p ), HIS wildest fantasies come true. First a meido costume, then a neko mimi one, along with some others which are too risqué to be mentioned.

(Even by me :lol: – Auth-edit).

The manga will have to wait. For its time for hario's muses to give him some "insight" and "inspiration". And then the night started.

Raised from their stupor, the twin goddesses floated up the stairs, into the bedroom and straight to the water closet. Parking themselves in the Jacuzzi had been a wise idea, relief to their aching muscles. In the nude and flushed red from the alcohol, stringing words together would have been difficult for mere mortals. But these are the spirits of Charon, so they are even more so articulate in an intoxicated state.

: Steam rises to the ceiling:

"Yohko-chan, this feels so good…."

"My my, itoko-chan, using my first name again…. It's unusual…."

"Well you know, we have been together since high school, so we are closer than lots of people are….."

"Aha that's right, so what are we to do about our situation now, about to turn 30 and husband-less,…"

"Yeah, but its not that we're desperate or anything, we could take our time:cough," Itoko sputtered out the last word as she slid too deep into the tub.

"Hey, you alright, itoko? Be careful… the water's quite lethal in lungfuls…."

"Yes, yes, Yohko, I am ok, what were you saying about our situation…"

"Eto, my parents have arranged an omiai this Saturday, and the guy is supposed to be a production exec from Nippon Los-or Entertainment or sum fink like that…"

"Heeee, that's nice…. I wish my parents would do the same…..but they are cautious too…. The last one…didn't go too well."

"Eh, what happened! Don't scare me with these nightmare stories when I'm about to have mine soon…"

"It's ok, yours couldn't be like mine, and he was totally unsuitable for me: him, a 30 year old teacher from a private school, acts like a punk kid and is a pervert who teases his students. He has an ego twice the size of Russia, (Hail the motherland!) and likes women with huge breasts. (And you qualify in that aspect, luv:p Auth,-edit) His only redeeming trait was that he truly cared for his students on a whole, concerned with giving them an education rather than just blindly teaching on….."

Yohko interrupts, "Let's analyse this, itoko-chan…"

"Eh? Why?.."

"Firstly, you sound like you really like this guy, and secondly, that doesn't happen too often, and thirdly, you normally don't break into very long explanations."

"Eh did I monologue… ha-ha! That is just too much, Yohko!"

: Splash:

Itoko splashes water on Yohko, which doesn't have much effect anyway, as they were in the tub. This proceeded for some time, giggles and laughs rang out from the closed bathroom, until there was a pause.

"So why did you decline his advances, eh itoko?"

"Huh?... I felt that…. I wasn't ready for such commitment… and I wanted to find out if …. I could give as much as he did, to my students..."

Yohko smiled and gave itoko a quick hug. A surprised itoko could only reciprocate the hug.

"You are a good teacher, that's for sure Itoko-chan, and go after him, for he seems to be the ONE…"

"Yes, I will do so, yohko-chan, and don't worry…. Your omiai would go well… that's for sure."

"Hehe thanks, itoko-chan, now let's go to bed, …..And yes another thing…"

"What?"

"You'd be my bridesmaid for the wedding, when it comes, won't you?"

Itoko smiled, and gave Yohko a quick hug.

"Yes! Likewise luv! Now we go to bed, for we have a long day ahead,"

"Yeah…"

: Off the coast of an uninhabited island in the Pacific:

"Yosh! The attack was successful, Admiral Tsukamoto, shall we send these scurvy dogs to the Interpol?"

"Now now, Nara-san, even if they are pirates, they do deserve an iota of compassion as human beings" interjected Captain Takano.

"But Takano-san…."mumbled Second-mate Nara.

Their banter was interrupted by the appearance of an unlikely duo.

"B for BANDANNA! We, the Bandanna corps of the Legion have come to secure the pirates who have been terrorising the seas, in order to maintain peace we…….oooffff..!"

A swift hand chop landed on the bespectacled man's stomach.

"Agent H! Enough with the monologue….." growled Agent M.

" O'behave yourself, monotonous one,…" quipped Captain Takano in a cockney accent.

"….?."

"ehh… Miko…. I mean Agent M and Agent H…. what a pleasant surprise, "

"Yes, Admiral Tsukamoto, pleasure to meet you too. We have come to secure the pirates, and despatch them to the international court of piracy. So with your leave, we shall do our duty…." came the simultaneous answer.

"Yes… I understand…."

: giggle:

" I always knew that M-chan and H-chan would make a good couple…"

"TENMA! ….. Gomen! I mean, Admiral Tsukamoto… Anyway, Agent F and Agent ZeroZeroNine will be reporting to you later in the day…. Until then, excuse us"

"OKAY! See you then Agent M, Agent H…"

With a flick of their wrists, a quick salute was given. Then, their Sky Jail helicopter flew far into the horizon.

You just gotta love your childhood friends, thought Tenma. They are the best.

"Ok this time it's for real, TO THE BASE!"

"AYE AYE, ADMIRAL TENMA!"

Shuuji woke up with a soft and warm feeling on his back. Turning around he found himself face to face, with his sempai!

"Ahh! SEMPAI! Get up!"

"Eh, what is it, boy?"

"Wh-what are you doing in my bed, and in your t-shirt only too!"

"It was cold last night, so I snuck here to feel your warmth…."

What the hell! Shuuji doesn't know how to handle this, so he was rooted to the spot.

It's soft…..thoughts were flowing in to his mind. But not as filled out as Yakumo-neesan…. Ahhhh, help me dispose of these thoughts, dear kami-sama!

"Ok then, I'll take my bath first, and then I'll make you breakfast 'kay?"

"Huh, ok..."

Why do, I always oblige Carmen sempai, wondered shuuji. Why can't I say no? Well, no time to think about that, time for school!

The sun's warmth begins to fill the room. The mangaka wakes up and finds his two muses asleep, hugging each other. He smiles, thinking "it was a long night, let them rest more..." before stepping outside for a walk.

People smile as he passes them by, for he is a pleasant chap, always smiling even with his "bad ass" sunglasses still on. "Always?" you may ask, due to his gifts and due to him being blessed with god's two greatest creations, its no wonder that he is a happy lad. He passes by a bookstore and pauses.

"Harima Hario presents, Fighting Gakoen…"

He smiles (yet again,) and reminds himself to wake his two goddesses and thank them for their work. For only talent can take you so far, funding and moral support are essential for a successful manga launch.

"So what should I get them as a thank you gesture?" the mangaka scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

"You know you cannot get them the same things, they'd be pissed" A little bearded red chap in sunglasses wielding a pitchfork appeared on the mangaka's left shoulder.

"Why not, it'd show that you love them both equally…" Another little bearded chap with wings and sunglasses appeared on his right shoulder, playing the theme from mickey blue eyes.

"Great, now I am delusional…"

"Hey chill out bro, we be your conscience,…." Interjected Red-san.

"For once I second your statement, Bluey…"quipped Wing-san, after which he pulled out a plot device and sent Red-san to another dimension.

"See here harima, you are going to get them identical things, okay!"

"Yeah…. Ok"

"Now, thank goodness they are the same size, so let's visit that place called "Afternoon Delight" and get them some expensive lingerie, black leather or silk with red silk trimmings would be good…"

"You think about this often don't you…"

"Hey I am still you, albeit that trait being dormant all these years.. Bluey is several hundred times worse,"

"So it's the lesser of two evils now,eh?"

"Shut up! And buy that lingerie now! They are the same size so just ask for separate gift-wrapped packs."

"Damn you sure are bossy… now I remember why I was such a badass in high school,"

"…."

We are left wondering whether Harima needs a shrink for his bottled up angst /ecchiness.

There's always the manga…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Shuu-chan, we're gonna be late for lunch if you keep dallying with Dilly over there….."

"Carmen sempai! Nuff already, I am done… so let's go!" Shuuji had to endure this day in and day out, never mind his face gets a good flushing every time it happens.

Once they were outside, Shuuji decided to give Carmen a piece of his mind, not that it'll do any good, but for the sake of doing so.

"Sempai…! There is no reason to come to my class room and embarrass me like that every single torturous day…."

"Ha…Shuu-chan, I don't do that for just anyone, I do that for my favourite underclassman!"

Though this raised Shuuji's ire, he hadn't the chance to retort.

: Thunk:

Something long and hard had come flying down onto Shuuji's head.

"Koto-chan! What did I say about surprising me "that" way! Besides that's the sword I made for you,don't spoil it too quickly… nothing stays safe in you hands….."

"hehe, so what are you doing here, niichan?... necking out with Carmen neechan?"

Carmen blushed crimson……. (I have no idea why, she normally doesn't act this way, thought shuuji).

"Hey hey! Nuffink of that sort's going on, we are just having a friendly chat… that's all! "

"Or were we…..? hmm….? What'd you think Koto-chan…?" purred Carmen.

Kotoko's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates in a look full of anticipation.

"Next time you do it…. Call me okay neechan, niichan, I want some pictures….."Laughed out Kotoko as she turned on her heel and ran towards the exit.

"YOU! You sure have a dirty mind! Wait till I get you…" raged Shuuji at kotoko's back as Carmen sniggered in a corner.

"What is that supposed to mean, sempai?" muttered a considerably cooled down Shuuji.

"Oh… nothing" Carmen smiled and headed towards the seniors' classrooms.

"Arrggh women, of any age, are sure incomprehensible…." Thought Shuuji.

How true, ol'boy, how true…

Teaching here must be a chore…. Or so O.K. thought as he entered Yagami high, looking at its' pristine walls, clean windows and a generally happy aura.

"Wonder why Osakabe-san called me, to meet her here, at her school?" Ok was perplexed and confused, knowing not what lay ahead for him had his mind in knots of frustration.

"Hey, Oni-kun! Over here!"

Moving towards the hollering, OK noticed a slender arm waving vigorously at his general direction. Walking towards her, he pondered on her beautiful open necked shirt. Suffice to say, he was smitten. Hard.

"Osakabe-san, a sexxxxxbomb waiting to blow" thought OK with a gentrified air.

"Ah Luv, how's the day treatin' you?" said OK , ( isn't that too familiar, you bastard)

Smiling at the unfamiliar words he had used, Itoko replied "O, the days couldn't have been kinder, Oni-kun! Let's go get us some coffee"

"Do you have Arabica here?"

"We even have Arabian-style coffee, butter being imported from the Arabian peninsular!"

Seating themselves at a private corner of the cafeteria, away from students and staff eyes' alike, they proceeded to make small talk. Or she went rather straight to the point.

"Oni-kun, do you like me?" Itoko asked"

OK was chuffed, and bloody shocked! (So direct!) "Hum, yes I definitely do, you are beautiful, sexy …. Well if you don't mind me saying that is….. Gorgeous and I am running out of superlatives to use……"

"I just love it when you trip and fall over yourself like that"

"Huh?..."

(He IS smitten and gone utterly gaga, you know)

"So I have made my decision, Oni-kun,……. I…….I …..I like you too…" those last three words were difficult to catch on, like when you start your v8 early in the morn'.

Astounded and yet, strangely, prepared, the events folded as follows: he gets up, bends to one knee (you know, the usual stuff) and says "Osakabe Itoko, Would you be my wife? "

"……", trumpets blared in the distance. "Yes Onizuka Keiichi, I will be your wife!"

(Yes now I have put GTO and GTO together) (Great teacher and great temptress)

(For the love of god shut up! - editor)

"Kyaaaaa!DARLING, thank you for the matching lingerie!"

"Thanks, Love, they are wonderful!"

HAH, thank my conscience, thought Kenji. But I can't get enough of those on you two!

"You're welcome, my loves, both ye be my ladies of love!" (one love, one heart, lets get together and feel ALRIGHT!- Wing-san)

Skipping the risqué events that occurred that night, (it's all in my head, and I shan't say more, keeping it pg-13 you know!), Kenji woke up to a phone call late in the morning. His goateed jaw dropped.

Still astounded, he woke Eri and Yakumo up.

"Itoko is getting married."

"…."

"…."

"To a chap called Onizuka."

"FINALLY! I thought she'd stay an old maid… admittedly an extremely hot one…"

"Ah. I'm so glad for Osakabe sensei, now she would be complete!"

"The weddings' in a fortnight, and it would be held in the Tsukamoto residence…"

"Huh?"

"…."

"Its ok, it seems Itoko had contacted Tenma, and Tenma said it was fine with her, I hope you don't mind, Yakumo?"

"Not at all, not at all, anything Onee-san says is fine with me and since its sensei,its an honour."

"Hmm, what would we wear?... dah-ling, what should we wear?" interjected Eri.

"well, you needn't worry becase Itoko wants six bridesmaids…… or rather six ladies in waiting for the day, and you both are in the list.."

"Ok! I am up for it…"

" the other would be…."

"ah yes, first Tenma, Akira, Mikoto, the both of you and Kotoko…."

"Kotoko, who's that?.."

"Sensei's sister right?"

"Yeah, Kotoko, my other "itoko", and she is younger than Shuuji too"

"ah speaking of Shuuji, he prolly has a hell of a time cleaning the house by himself. He'll prolly need help."

"Ah my little thunderboy… he's growing up…" the girls giggled at that statement yakumo made.

"So when shall we leave for yagami?"

"This weekend. I'll call the editor and tell him that we'll be taking a month's break from next week."

"Yeah it's lucky we finished the cover and draft for the following two weeks serialization yesterday. Eri-chan did a good job at shading, and drawing in the detail, ne, Luv?"

"Nah, its nothing much Yakumo-chan, it's all because of you I got into this anyway."

"Yeah, most of our work is done, so let's get packing and have a months rest in Yagami. Oh yeah, Eri, we stay in you place there, is it still occupied?"

"Hmm, Nakamura is taking care of the place as usual; he'd prolly bring over the limo when we arrive at the station. Other than him, there would be my cousins from England, going to Yagami high, for high school, but they wouldn't mind though."

"Then it's settled, Eri calls Nakamura later today, and yakumo, call the house, and ask Shuuji to start cleaning up"

The simultaneous reply: "YES, GOSHUJIN-SAMA!"

I love it when they do that, the mangaka thought as he smiled and gave them a hug. Off to buy the wedding presents then.

(How 'bout a dominatrix outfit for her- Wing-san)

Nah she has it already…..HEY!

"What! And you are telling me now! Itoko-nee! There's only two weeks left!"

"Well Shuuji, work with it…… I'll be there in a week, so get the house ready. the elder tsukamoto would be coming on the day of the wedding."

"hai hai! But I'll need help cleaning up! The house needs painting and stuff!"

"heh, no worries, Kenji and crew will be down this weekend, so take care till then!" :click:

Yakumo-neechan is coming ……. Lost in thought, Shuuji didn't hear the door bell. (Quite a hard job to do considering the enormous bell belonged to a temple…..)Suffice to say he didn't hear the doors opening and the subsequent footsteps in.

"Shuuji-kun! Long time no see!"

Shuuji jumped at the voice right behind his head. Turning, he exclaimed, "MIO-CHAN!"

Old-flames burn anew.

What lies ahead for our protagonist, other than a wedding and reunions?

chapter 2

: overheard at Yagami boutique:

"Why didn't she make us her ladies- in waiting?" asked Yukari.

Nyamo and Yohko merely looked at each other and sighed

"It's actually three bridesmaids and six ladies in waiting… Nyamo, you, and I are the bridesmaids, and the best part is I have no idea what kind of ceremony is to take place,….. be it a Western, traditional or a contemporary style one" muttered Yohko. "Sheesh, at least pay attention when Itoko ran the list over with us last night, we only have 13 days more,"

"About that, I was meaning to go over to her place and ask her why she HAD TO GET MARRIED SO QUICKLY! SUGARRR!"

(Censorship has affected much of Yukari's life)

"Well that's how Itoko is; she is always doing things as quickly and as efficiently as possible. Just like old times…." Yohko seemed lost in thought as she said these words. My omiai went well, but the guy was absolutely unsuitable, thank goodness itoko had made up her mind, otherwise I'd be uber sad and demotivated, she thought.

"And that she didn't want to think over it for too long, for if you let the miso simmer for too long, you'll end up with a burnt cauldron. The other thing being the best and favourable times for her marriage so happens to be exactly in two weeks." offered Nyamo.

"What! Even Itoko believes in such things? I thought our society is past practicing such superstitious beliefs!" Yukari seemed appalled at that.

"Well, even if you don't believe in it, there is still no harm in doing something that would at least give you some sort of psychological assurance?"

(As doctored by Nyamo, Tokyo Physical Education degree-holder)

"Compounding that to the fact that the planets of the solar system do have some sort of impact on our lives, I think the practice is a favourable one..."

(As concocted by Yohko, Bachelor of Fine Arts, Minor in metaphysical and astrological sciences. Yes it's weird…)

"Moh, that'll be enough lectures for the day, shishous, now tell me, does this kimono fit me properly? I hope the sakura motifs aren't too big" sighed Nyamo.

: Giggle:

"Oh yes, the motifs aren't big, being half the size of the Rafflesia flower, that would suit you, and secondly, we have to wear similar costumes, so, I am picking them."

Yohko is our resident artist and fashion coordinator.

Ah Bu then? (... Love to all Singaporeans reading this.)

"heh, Yukari-chan, orange kimonos with lime green sakura motifs and a dark green sash seems kinda garish?' Nyamo. Has a good, tasteful style.

"Eh, I don't think so; I wore a similar one to Kiri's wedding last year" ("….")

"Where you got kicked out for making the artists there gag and vomit all over the wedding reception hall, I don't think it's a wise idea to repeat such things, this IS Itoko we are talking about..she may kill you….." Nyamo frowns a lot when she is with yukari, (in other words, all the time?)

After much waffling, screams and tears (it was Yukari, as if you didn't know that, I just love telling the obvious), the final equation of complex multiplication factors and tweaked coefficient values yielded: Impreza blue sakura patterned light blue kimonos, and a Prussian blue sash. And the combination for the ladies in waiting was a red sakura patterned pink kimono, with a maroon sash. And yes, they have no say whatsoever in this matter. The ladies in waiting that is.

(It's a good thing too, because they, the other ladies in waiting, can't say "no" to a certain TT.)

( Educational snippet 101- The Raffelsia (arnoldi) also is known as the stinking corpse lily, found in south east asia, mainly in Borneo, and grows up to a meter in diameter ( approx three ft), it is not uncommon to find these plants swarmed with flies on a sweltering day in the forest in a light breeze.- © lordjagganath)

The Nursery (the Doll Chest's Base) was quiet with organized bustle that day, without the usual stuff; crazy pirates who highjack ships with nothing more than cannons, terrorists armed to the teeth for absolutely no cause and megalomaniacs who are bent on making people wear orange jumpsuits once their Nude Bomb is detonated; made packing much easier for Tenma… oops Admiral Tenma. She skips around her room, picking random items and tosses them into an enormous chest (a 20's LV model no doubt, it doubles as a life raft), humming tunelessly "Amazing Grace" and occasionally squealing "WEDDING! WEDDING! W-E-D-D-I-N-G!"

She had longed to see the house, for it's been some time since she had been able to get away from her stressful job. She was elated, due to the fact she is able to spend time with Karasuma on the way home (for once she was glad it would be an 8 day yacht trip).

"Tenma, are you done? we have to be at the jetty in an hour. The yacht's ready for the trip, and we still have to pick Kentarou, Takano, Nishimoto and the others on the other side of base." A voice that belonged to the one that she loved whispered into her ears.

: Shiver: (Body language 101- pleasure surging through her being)

"Are you cold, my love?"

"Eh… no, can you do that again"

"Huh? Do what?"

"You know, whisper into my ears, whisper and make me go weak, love!"

"Well, Tenma, my love, we'll have plenty of time for that on the yacht, so lets get you packed and get moving," once he said this, Karasuma gave a quick peck on Tenma's cheek.

(Tenma don't blush and faint, you've been doing other things that were more risqué, don't…. don't….. DON"T….damn.)

Smiling, Karasuma swings a now-unconscious Tenma onto his shoulder and does the same for her trunk. (For a chap of his physique, he is surprisingly strong,). He then takes her and her luggage to the dock, laying her in their bed on the yacht, after which he starts the engines and proceeds according to plan.

(Wow Karasuma, you are truly a man of many talents.)

(CLAMP, HERE I COME! LET ME WRITE SOME OF YOUR STORIES!)

"Mio-chan? what, errr, what a pleasant surprise, do come in….."

"Shuuji-kun, it's been some time…."

Tennouji Mio, Shuuji's old friend and ex-girlfriend, separated by mutual consent because of her moving away from their town ( yes that's a stupid reason to split, but then again they were only 13 then), and in good humour, for best friends remain so after shit happens.

"Eh heheheh, so how have you been keeping by far? I didn't even know you were coming down…."

"Ah, my grandmother was not feeling well, so my parents, my brother and I came home to tend to her for a month, and then we found out about Itoko-sensei's wedding only through Obachan, we were invited too…"

"And so you decided to come to see me…"

"HEH…Yeah….I did…."

: FUMP:

A red coloured projectile with brown hair had hit Mio and both lay on the front step, sprawled out. Upon closer inspection, Shuuji found that the projectile was kotoko.

(Hmm it seemed familiar; the method of greeting)

"Mio-nee! Long time no see, how's Ten-Boru doing? "

Ten-Boru is Kotoko's nickname for Mio's elder brother, Tennouji Noboru.

"Koto-chan! You shouldn't refer to Tennouji like that! Thank goodness he isn't listening"

"hee hee, Onisan is doing fine, how have you been keeping? And that is a real cool red dress,"

"hehe thanks Mio-neechan, lets say I loved the frills and the billowing petticoats…."

"Ok enough sharing of your eccentric habits…" smirked a weary Shuuji.

(Hey, don't hate the girl for loving such costumes, ones-to ones own. I like it though.)

:Giggles: "Shuuji-kun, you have always been like this, even when you were younger" mio smiled in a way that I know Shuuji couldn't comprehend.

"eh really? Let's hear about it over some tea, Oni-chan, milk tea with a dollop of cream on top for me!" business like, kotoko brought mio to the drawing room.

"huh how did I become the maid?" shuuji scowled as he walked of to the kitchen , secretly pleased that mio could stay for tea.

But still, I am sure this has happened before, what is this feeling of deja vu, thought Shuuji as he mixed the tea and whipped the cream.

The train arrives at yagami station. Three figures step out of the carriage, to be greeted by the imposing figure of the Sawachikan household butler, Nakamura. He carries their bags, and motions to them to follow him to the car.(a Century limo no less)

At the car, Kenji, Eri and Yakumo slump onto the plush leather couches, while they were served tall glasses of iced tea, for it was an extremely hot Saturday and they had an overwhelmingly long train ride.

"Nakamura-san, how is Masaru?" Yakumo had found Masaru, the sawachika's house maid, interesting.

"Masaru is doing fine, tsukamoto-sama, he has now gone to England to serve the sawachika's there. He has decided to serve as a butler rather than a maid."

"Glad to hear that Nakamura, so how are the precious cousins doing?" Eri did find masaru to be creepy.

"All four of them are cool, as they say nowadays, Ojou-sama. Edward, George and Joan are positively enjoying themselves in the same form as Kenji-san's younger brother, and Elizabeth in the form above." Nakamura, perceptive while appearing not to be so.

"Eh, three of them are in the same grade as Shuuji? How come I didn't know about it?" Kenji, either blur or not perceptive. "So what's their surnames, eri-chan, you did say they are from your mother's side, an odd surname if I may add which I cannot recall?"

"all four of them are Wrigglesworth's, my maternal grandmother's family, and the family is an old one, and the main branch are hereditary lords."

"sugoi! That is pretty cool! and I expect they have huge ancient English cars that was bought by their ancestors a hundred years ago, massive castles, sprawling estates, horse stables and stuff like that," Yakumo, history and culture lover also, it's genetic.

"hehhe, I am not to sure about that, but I am sure that that is prolly one of the reasons my family was able to be powerful."Eri has surprisingly been uncomfortable talking about that kind of things." Me thinks we have been too far for too long…. So why don't we catch up with things … tomorrow?"

"Yes, let's do it tomorrow, now let's rest first, so…. I get Eri's room!" Yakumo, unusually spirited.

"Ok, we'll surprise Shuuji on Sunday then. Itoko's present is also being shipped so we have nothing to worry about. We can take the time to relax, so I hope we catch him with his harem." Harima is blunt about such things.

Hyena grins appeared through out the cabin. Even on Yakumo's face….

(Imagines a hyena grin on yakumo's face, shudders and remarks "how unnatural……")

Sunday, morning. Shuuji rose like a ghoul from the grave, to clear out the garage, which was piled to the ceiling with miscellaneous paraphernalia.

Sunday, Mid morning. Shuuji has cleaned out two thirds of the garage, which consisted of mainly sealed boxes with explicitly stated warnings like "DO NOT OPEN TILL CHRISTMAS '69", "DANGER, TENMA-NEESAN's ONIGIRI RECIPE", and one titled "KAPPA FOR KARASUMA-KUN". Suffering with curiosity but besotted with fear of his life should he open any of the boxes, he abstained and moved the boxes to the garden shed, a converted tea ceremony house.

"yosh, let's attack the rest of the pile." Yes Shuuji is in the mood to clean!

Lifting the various cardboard boxes that were on top of the pile, he was surprised to find a tarpaulin covering a lumpy looking object.

Since it was sticky with age, Shuuji gingerly flicked the cover off.

: SHOCK:

The German Blitzkrieg was not as effective as what was under the rag.

It was a gleaming '60s BSA Rocket 3 with a sidecar, painted in Cardinal red and cream beige. Upon closer inspection, Shuuji found a plaque which read "To Dr.Tsukamoto, may this gift be adequate compensation for all that you've done for us here. Sincerely, Lord Lucan. August 24th 1975."

"Wait a minute… Who is this Lord Lucan?" but Shuuji was more surprised to see Tsukamoto tenma's name on it. He was also surprised to see the date, which was before tenma was born. So how can it be Dr. Tsukamoto, he thought.

Then it hit him. "It could be that either one of their parents or grandparents were gifted this machine." That would mean one of them were doctorate or medical degree holders, amazing, thought Shuuji. They are even honoured overseas.

:DONG DONG DONG D-ONG:

Shuuji's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Yet again.

:creak: "SHUUUJIIII-CHAN""NIICHAN!""SHUU-CHAN!"

The chorus of voices competing for his attention were like a death toll for Shuuji. For Mio, Kotoko and Carmen decided to appear at the door step at that moment.

"Oh, Hello everyone, err.. Nice to meet you all here on this morning" was all he could say.


End file.
